


First Round's On Me

by A_Hollow_Descent



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Alfyn compliments Therion and Therion aint havin it, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Romantic Comedy, Therion is a big tsundere, two drunk fucking idiots confess their love for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hollow_Descent/pseuds/A_Hollow_Descent
Summary: Alfyn managed to get Therion to drink with him one night, just the two of them. They play a drinking game and Alfyn gets more than a little drunk. Deep into the night after praising Therion a lot, Alfyn decides to tell Therion a little secret about himself.





	First Round's On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the travel banters between Alfyn and Therion.

“Hey Therion.” Alfyn smiled, going up to Therion after a long day of walking around. “Lets go to the tavern together!”

“Oh yeah. I did say I would buy you the first round.” Therion remembered in the black market that they did make that little promise. “Let’s get going.” He said, getting up from his chair and stretching.

Alfyn was surprised at how easy that was, just a couple of weeks ago, Therion didn’t want anything to do with Alfyn or anyone else in their party. They walked over to Wellspring’s tavern, which was right beside the inn they were residing at that night. This was the second time he and Therion went out for drinks together.

“What is it?” Therion said out of the blue. “You’ve been giving me little glances.”

“Oh its nothing, don’t worry about it.” Alfyn dismissed his behavior. “Just wonder how you’re going to be able to pay for our drinks.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Therion said, opening the door for Alfyn. “You first.”

“Thanks Therion!” ALfyn smiled at how nicely Therion was treating him tonight, it was unlike him.

“I have a plan to pay for tonight, so you can drink as much as you want, y’hear?” Therion said, closing the door behind them.

“You’re not going to steal my money pouch while I’m drunk are you?” Alfyn laughed, taking a seat at one of the tables.

“Damn it.” Therion sighed, and took the seat beside him. “And it was totally going to work too.” He teased.

“No it wasn’t!” Alfyn respond. They looked at each other for a moment and snickered a little. It was like this every single time they were left alone together. Little tricks and jokes that had no impact.

“So, what do you wanna do while we’re here?” Therion asked, fooling around with his scarf. “Drinking game?”

“Drinking game.” Alfyn agreed.

“Okay, whoever can drink the most without getting drunk wins. The loser has to pay for all of the drinks.” Therion told him.

“But the first drink is on you, both of our first drinks.” Alfyn said, making sure that Therion kept his promise.

“Fine, fine. First drink doesn’t count.” Therion said, putting his hands up in defeat. “But beyond that, it’s all on the loser.”

“You’re on.” Alfyn said, taking on his challenge.

    (A lot of drinks, bad jokes, and shenanigans later…)

Alfyn was far past his regular drinking point. Way into the deep end. He was so drunk, he couldn’t even tell how drunk Therion was, which he hoped was a lot. He was also assumed he going to end up paying.

“Hey, Therion.” Alfyn said, struggling to keep himself upright. “You know, I really like your hair.”

“My hair?” He asked. “Why?’

“You know, it’s fluffy, like a cloud. Or like a sheep’s wool, kind of fluffy. I really like it. I wish I could touch it, but you never let me get close enough.” He said, hiccuping a few times.

“Really, I never knew you liked it so much.” Therion laughed at Alfyn’s state. “Wanna touch it now?”

“Do I!” Alfyn cheered and schooched his chair closer to Therion’s. He laid his hand on Therion’s head, and moved it around. It was a little bit tangled, but it was indeed fluffy.

“How is it?” Therion asked after a while.

“It’s how I always thought it was.” Alfyn smiled and giggled a bit. “Hehehe… This is a once in a lifetime chance, I have to make the most of it!”

“Okay, you can let go of my hair now.” Therion said, pushing Alfyn’s hand away. “That’s enough.”

“Aww, shucks.” Alfyn sighed, moving his chair back.

 “Hey, you can sit closer to me if you want.” Therion said, or at least that’s what he thought he said. He might have said that he was sitting too close, but Alfyn couldn’t really tell.

“Can I ask you a question?” Alfyn spoke up. “Why are you so small? You look like a kid sometimes.”

“Eugh. Don’t ask that, I don’t know why I’m so small. But I can fit into smaller spaces and hide a bit more easily than the others, so that’s a good side I guess.” Therion said, trying to make up things for his shortness.

“I find you being short rather cute.” Alfyn said, staring at Therion’s lithe figure. “You’re a little ball of anger.”

“A little ball of anger huh? I guess that’s a somewhat fitting title.” Therion admitted. “I’d rather I be a big ball of anger rather than a little one.”

“Oh, Therion, you’re fine just the way you are. I love it when you’re yourself!” Alfyn gushed. “I also love it when you’re honest with your feelings, when you talk about yourself, when you act cutely…”

“Okay, that’s enough talking about me.” Therion said, poking Alfyn’s cheek. “It’s kinda weird.”

“Okaay…” Alfyn sighed, his compliments being rejected yet again. I think. Or was this the first time his compliments got rejected? He couldn’t remember, it was all getting lost in the drinks.

They drank about two more drinks before one of them spoke up.

“Can I lay on your shoulder?” Alfyn asked Therion, looking up at him. He could see a little blush forming on Therion’s cheeks, whether that be from the drinks or him being flustered.

“Yeah sure, whatever.” He said, and moved his chair closer to Alfyn’s. Alfyn rested his head on his shoulder, Therion’s scarf kinda getting in his face, but he didn’t mind.

This was a new side of Therion he was seeing right here.

Then, Alfyn smelled something sweet. Kinda like…

“...apples.”

“What?”

“You smell like apples, I like it.” Alfyn smiled and laughed. He sniffed Therion a bit more. “Yeah, you smell like apples. Maybe cause you eat them a lot? I could be here all day and never be tired of your scent.”

The blush on Therion’s cheeks got a little more noticeable.

“...Hey, lets tell each other secrets.” Therion brought up. “I think you’re annoying.”

“Hahaha!” Alfyn laughed, getting up from Therion’s shoulder. “I know you don’t actually think that.”

“Hmph.” Therion puffed, and went back to his drink, his blush still prominent.

“Now, let’s talk about me!” Alfyn said, proud. “A secret I have about myself is…”

Alfyn racked his intoxicated brain for an answer, after a moment of thinking, he found one. A secret that he could tell no one, that would ruin his life if someone knew about it. He could trust Therion with it, surely!

“I know! Okay, get this. I’m not attracted to women, and I always found it weird how I think guys are hot. So yeah, I like men better than women.” Alfyn admitted to Therion.

“...You already told the entire party that.” He told him. “We know that already, you doofus.”

“Oh.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Therion said, tracing the rim of his glass with is finger.

_Another thing that I haven’t told anyone? This is getting hard._ Alfyn thought. _There’s my love for Therion, but I bet he knows about that too._

“Well, you got anything?” Therion said, bringing ALfyn back into reality.

“Yeah, but I think you already heard about this one.” He said sheepishly.

“I bet I have.” Therion agreed. “But maybe I didn’t, It’s worth a shot.”

“Okay then…” Alfyn took a few deep breaths, his heart was racing in his chest. He didn’t bother tot think what was going to happen if he said the words he wa about to say right now.

“...Ever since I met you back in Bolderfall, I couldn’t get you out of my head. I thought about a future of me and you, together like a normal couple, even though I know you have no interest in me. And it hurt me to see you get hurt. I couldn’t stand it when you were with someone else.” Alfyn said. “I think, I’m in love with you Therion.”

“Huh.” He nodded. “That’s a secret I haven’t heard before.”

“Yeah… So, what do you think of it?” Alfyn asked him, wanting to know his response.

“Flattering.” He said, taking another sip of his drink. “Maybe I’ll take you up on it one day.”

“Wait...Are you saying that you’ll date me?” Alfyn wanted to make sure this wasn’t a dream, because Therion showing him affection? That’s something that would only happen in his wildest dreams.

“Sure, if you remember this conversation.” Therion smirked.

“I’ll try my best to remember tomorrow!” Alfyn promised him, “So you better remember too! Promise me.”

Therion chuckled a bit. That was the first time that Alfyn saw Therion genuinely smile. “Then, let’s seal this deal with a kiss.”

Therion closed his eyes and leaned in, and Alfyn did the same. The kiss they shared was short and brief, but Alfyn could never forget how soft his lips were. The taste of alcohol in his mouth. The slight scent of apples coming from him. He would always remember the kiss they had.

“Let’s get back to the inn, shall we?” Therion suggested after they broke apart.

Alfyn ended up paying for the drinks.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write an indulgence fic just because my other Alfion fic wasn't going too well. I'm actually really proud of this one, cause I wrote it in an hour without stopping. There might have been some typos, don't mind them. Hope you enjoyed this one, and see you in my next fic.


End file.
